thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:A/@comment-6002311-20140326065349
salio un spoiler de la pagina 4CHAN pero no habla de la escena de los merodeadores, seguro es falso, igual lo dejo (esta en ingles) >Rick and the others find a creek bed and Michonne helps clean the blood from Rick's face. As they recover from the incident Daryl mentions that Beth was taken and believes they could of went to Terminus. The group heads to Terminus and arrive there in the morning. >Rick tells Daryl to stay behind the fence incase thing's go south. Daryl agrees and tells Rick to do whatever it takes to safe Beth if she's there. Rick, Carl and Michonne head to the gate and are greeted by Mary and Forrest. Mary walkies Gareth to the gate who welcomes them to Terminus. He tells them that they have plenty of food and shelter. >While showing them around, they go threw a room that looks as if they perform rituals but Gareth just tells Rick it's helps the residents maintain sanity. Rick notices his watch that he had given Sam. He also notices the orange pack back that he had picked up from the hitchhiker in Season 3. Rick grows weary and tells Michonne and Carl that this place isn't safe. He thanks Gareth for his hospitality but they have changed their minds and would like to leave. >Gareth tries to persuade Rick to stay but he begins to rush towards the gate. Gareth walks Mary and Forrest and tell them to close the gate. Rick quickly grabs the nearest resident, Chloe, and puts a gun to her head, demanding them to open the gate. Gareth tells Rick to lower his weapon so they can talk about this. After Rick is unresponsive Gareth reveals that there are snipers on the roof targeting Rick. Gareth gives him two options, A; he and the others put down their weapons and calm down. B; They all die. >Gareth then pulls out a pocket watch and tells Rick he has 1 minute to decide. Rick realizes that is the watch that Hershel gave Glenn and he begins to shout where is people are. Rick says he knows they have them hostage and mentions the backpack, along with the wrist watch he spotted. Gareth puts the pocket watch back in the coat and puts his hand out, telling Rick is being irrational. Rick shouts once more where his people are. Gareth closes his hand and one of the snipers is shot from distance. >A shootout begins inside of Terminus and Michonne begins to chase down Gareth. It is revealed that Carol and Tyreese are outside the fence with Daryl. Carol had sniped the shooter and stays back with Judith as Daryl and Tyreese run towards the gate. Rick and Carl gun everyone down as they see Daryl and Tyreese try to force the gate open. >Michonne gets loses Gareth and begins to search inside each room. Rick gets the keys from Mary's pocket and opens the gate tells them they have their people hostage. Daryl and Tyreese tell Rick that Carol has Judith before they run deeper into Terminus. Rick and Carl run to Carol and Judith and tearfully thank her. Rick tells Carol he was sorry for doing what he did and she tells him that she understands and she respects him as their leader. >Michonne opens up a room filled with human meat and dismembered body parts. As she flicks the light switch on she notices a table with humans heads with knifes wounds in each one, which one belongs to Sam. She looks in the center and looks as if she sees the head of Beth and Maggie and screams.